The disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle door seal apparatus, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. In particular, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for sealing vehicle doors, vehicle doors including the sealing apparatus, and methods of manufacturing the vehicle doors and the sealing apparatus.
Many types of vehicles, such as those that travel on land, through water, by air, etc. define exterior doors to allow ingress and egress of vehicle occupants. Some such vehicles include a single exterior door, while others may include multiple exterior doors. The doors can be configured to be opened and closed so that when they are opened, an occupant, object, etc. can enter and exit the vehicle, while when they are closed, the occupant, object, etc. is confined within the vehicle. In other words, one function of some vehicle exterior doors is to enable access or ingress to the vehicle interior when open, and to confine occupants, objects, etc. within the vehicle when closed. Doors may additionally be used to perform these functions for vehicle storage areas.